Marianne
by AssassinsAndMercenaries
Summary: Christophe realizes he's been taking some unnecessary dangers concerning his family but finds out just a little too late. Christophe won't be able to get back to his family anymore after this accident - OC's character death


**A/N:** Something that suddenly came up in my mind when listening to Riverside by Agnes Obel. Small drable about Christophe's sister getting hurt because of him, and he making his mind up about what he needs to do next.  
>Also, you might have figured, but I chose the name <strong>Maria<strong>nne because I wanted her name to be a Christian name, like **Christ**ophe's.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Blood. Christophe. Murder. Rape. Guts. Le _(not so excellently written)_ gross scene. (I am continuing to 'warn' for Christophe being Christophe, though he doens't really swear a lot in this fic, he just gets murderously angry)

* * *

><p>Panting heavily I stood there. It was the middle of the night. Not a single living soul was around except for myself and my partner, who had dropped down to the floor a while ago. Not another living soul. There should have been. The only other souls here were those of the death. Two man, one woman and a younger girl. A girl who used to be my little sister. The sight was absolutely disgusting. The bodies belonging to the man and woman were already ripped apart mostly, guts partly ripped out. Everyone and everything was covered in blood. As was my sister. A bitter feeling screamed through my entire body as I watched her naked, broken, lifeless body.<p>

"Sorry… Mole…" I could hear Gregory mutter, though I didn't look up from my sister's corpse. "Look, it's my fault, not yours, I should have been better prepared and should have hurried more. I'm sorry we were too late" His voice sounded pretty weak, which didn't really surprise me, unlike me, Gregory actually slept 8 hours a night normally and I had called him around half past 4 in the night when I found out about this. I naturally set my own house up with a number of hidden security camera's which I managed myself. Somehow it had slipped my wary eye that my sister was being abducted the moment it happened, but when checking the movement over the past hour I suddenly saw the three of them taking my sister away, dragging her out of her bed and escaping through her window. Why in the name of that cocksucking god did I not notice right away? They had left for 17 minutes when I realized, and called Gregory right away, who helped me plotting as he moved out of bed as well. 28 minutes sharp after the abduction the plans were set out already and I waited in front of front of the villa, originally belonging to the Yardale family, now only to Gregory as his parents moved away. 31 minutes after the abduction, Gregory was finally set out for the persuade as well.

It wasn't that common for us to do something without getting paid, certainly not for me. This time however I was even more motivated than usual. Motivated might not be the right word, bloodlust is not a result of plain motivation. I had some doubts about Gregory tagging along first, but without him I would never have found Marianne again, Gregory was always the one to complain about dangers, certainly if they were unnecessary or underpaid for. My doubts were luckily complete bullshit, as Gregory directly got boasted as well, set on finding back my sister.

We had figured the 'best' place to take Marianne and luckily found them directly. I am very certain that was the most heart wrenching, blood boiling, fucked up thing I ever experienced. I had seen much sicker things before, much and much sicker. Ripped up bodies, the most wasted people on this fucking planet, I have even been raped, nearly died a handful of times, and actually have been to hell, but nothing compares to seeing your very own, completely innocent sister (I never influenced her negatively. Really. No, I really didn't.) Being raped, bruised all over, crying, moaning, and calling out for her _Petit-Ami _and for her _Frere. _My mind was so set upon being _the Mole _during any kind of mission; it took me a while to actually realize that it was me who she called along with the name of some good looking American classmate of hers.

After hearing her calling my name directly, after our eyes had locked, I was somehow unable to move a single muscle. Gregory noticed it all quickly enough however and lunged forward for me to tackle the bastard raping my sister recklessly. Marianne was dragged along with the man and Gregory, though Gregory quickly made sure my sister was safe, separating the first, bald man from Marianne. The trio raised themselves angrily, pulling out daggers, Gregory followed their example.

I should have taught her some self defense. Or a lesson in how-to-behave-if-you're-raped-or-other-fight. I really should have. The stupid bitch started running towards me. Gregory noticed and pulled her back, behind him to stay safe but Marianne was too scared and ran on. The female of the trio lunged forward to Marianne, both man threw themselves upon Gregory. Yes, it was my own fault actually. If I weren't such a pathetic emotional shithead at that moment I might have been able to save her. But right before my eyes, the woman stabbed my little sister right in the chest. Marianne's shriek filled my ears, numbing my body even further. I did notice some other screams, Gregory yelling at me to help him, the female yelling and laughing me. All I kept hearing was Marianne's scream. I watched her body plump on the floor like a rag doll, being kicked by the woman.

Beetches.

That's what they were. Soulless monstrous cocksucking damned fucked up beetches.

The woman thought I had lost it already, and tried to throw a sucker punch at me but I swiftly evaded her fist and attacked her back. That bitch should have thought twice about pissing me off like this. We fought a little, injuring each other slightly. The dagger which the woman carried along barely injured me, I even managed to steal it from her for bare seconds. I smashed her head aggressively with my bare fists, I tried to slash her around her throat area if I got my hands on the dagger. I later realized I had gotten myself 2 fractured ribs, a single deep cut in my upper arm and a decent collection of bruises.

Gregory was probably off worse but I could care less at that point. Now I think about it, it was ridiculously unfair. I was far better in any type of combat, and I took on the one woman while Gregory was taking care of both two men. I made sure this woman would be very dead for sure, the moment she fell to the ground powerlessly, but not dead, I took her knife and ripped her over, my anger taking over completely. She didn't resist, that was what I realized, I wasn't sure if she were dead yet. Bur she had to be close enough to being dead anyway. I dropped the knife then and took the shovel strapped to my back and my party began.

Only when her face was unrecognizable and a puddle of blood had been formed around me, I looked back to my sister, who lay there motionlessly. Lastly, my eyes had darted off to Gregory to see how he was doing.

_I think he could use some help_

I simply smashed the point of my shovel right into the first man's back, making him collapse on top of Gregory, who quickly crawled out from underneath the man who seemed to take interest in raping Gregory as well while they were at it. Though Gregory didn't gave them as much chance to do so as Marianne did. We took both men out completely. My mind had been blank throughout the slaughter, which showed in the result. Gregory had already sat down before I was finished with literally destroying the men.

There was blood everywhere.

"Zis isn't your fault. Eet's mine." I muttered, taking a cigarette to my chapped lips.

They were ruined completely, the corpses. It didn't satisfy me yet though. But there was no more revenge I could get for them killing my sister. Maybe one day when I am in hell I could pay-back for Marianne again, but I wasn't planning on dying just yet.

"Christophe, you're just a person too" Gregory said. He coughed painfully, spitting out some blood.

"We fucked zis up." I stated, looking at Gregory first, but then back to the fragile naked body of my sister.

It was incredibly to see how different I was from her. She was the cheerful girl in the class who actually did do her best in class but meanwhile had a bunch of cool friends. She dressed pretty fashionable (I think. I never asked Gregory if she truly did, I don't know a shit about that) and was a fucking shame to the whole class during gym classes. She had a supposedly cool boyfriend, some local boy who was an amateur DJ at local parties. I never found anything wrong about that guy apart from the fact he always gave me disgusting looks. The only idiot in the world who didn't throw me that look was Gregory. But that boy was a good boyfriend I suppose. Her girly-friends were bitches sometimes though. But all girls are bitches. Complete opposite from me. She was naïve, friendly, clumsy, good-looking, likable, liked to learn, _clean, didn't have any weird hobbies. _

And there I was, her brother who lured a small gang of bloodthirsty rapists to her room in order to get revanche on me. I knew I should've left my family in a much earlier state, like Gregory did. But no, I insisted to stay home as I didn't have as much resources on my hands as Gregory. No, I, the fuck-ass, dirty, arrogant, bitter, odd, weird, freaked out, paranoid mercenary, didn't think twice that even I could make a mistake which might cost one of my family member their live.

"What shall we do, Mole?" Gregory asked as I was standing around, dozing off again at the sight of my sister.

I had no idea.

"I zink you can use some 'elp first…" I said eventually as I walked over to the tree supporting Gregory. He had already undressed completely from his dirty, torn pajama (he this time was carefree enough to not change clothes, which would've made us even later) revealing him to be pretty badly beaten up as well. "Sheet..."

"I'll make it Mole, don't worry too much about me. I let you getting beat up plenty of times enough before" Gregory reminds me.

"Zat's because zose are our roles. You do the smart stuff, I do the violent zings." I mutter through my cigarette. This was really our worst mission ever. Even though we tried. And we're not getting a penny for it either. No, my parents will have to buy a fucking tombstone instead now.

"What are we going to do with your sister's body?" He carefully asks me while he tries to snatch the cigarette away from me.

"We 'ave two choices I zink. We can bring 'er back, or she'll 'ave to disappear." I mutter, allowing Gregory to take the cigarette. Though he probably doesn't need it now as much as I do. I try to treat the worst of Gregory's wounds as well as I can right now with the poor supplies I was carrying along before sitting down next to him and taking out a new cigarette.

"We'd better burn this small area down, right?" Gregory said looking around. "Evidence."

"She'll go down 'ere zen, or I'll return 'er corpse. Zat means…"

"That you cannot return. The police will surely come to your house and find all of your equipment. Even if you prove yourself to be innocent to a lawyer, you will be accused for everything else. I'm sorry Mole…"

"Stop apologizing, I fucked eet up. I don't want my sister to be burned wiz zese filzy beetches," I stand up again, supporting myself a little with my shovel, "I really should 'ave left long before. People like us shouldn't be allowed to 'ave any contact wiz relatives" my eyes once again drifted off to Marianne. To what used to be Marianne. Her body wasn't all that devastated. She was just naked, bruised, there was cum and blood tickling down her legs and she had some dark bruises on her waxy olive tinted skin. The colour of her skin in general was awful. Not-completely-white people looked even grosser when dead than people with an already pale skin.

"Gregoree, I want to get into my room first, zen we'll lay her body in front of the front door. I don't want to put 'er inside."

"Oh yeah, in the plain sight of everyone who is on the streets early in the morning, great idea!" Gregory said, the sarcasm in his accent sounding extremely mocking. He was extremely mocking me.

"Zat way she'll be discovered the earliest. She does sometimes lock 'erself in 'er room, not seeing anyone for a 'ole day. I want 'er to be discovered early." I insist.

"That means that you're sneaking into your room, I'll carry the corpse-"

"My sister" I corrected him. I don't care for corpses; I do care for my family, though I don't like them. Just like Gregory. I care about his wellbeing but I hate his guts.

"I'll carry Marianne then, to your doorstep and leave her there while we run to some safer place. Right?" I nodded as a confirmation for Gregory. I reached out my hand to help him stand as well now. "Two questions left, may I first get stuff from my place, as we are not returning here anymore? I could sell my villa for quite some money, and we have the chance to do so, so I'd rather not waste any papers." I nod again. "And when will we burn this place down?" he asked looking around. "Before or after _returning _Marianne?"

"Can you get your car 'ere?"

"We'll leave traces."

"After. Take Marianne to your place first, I'll go to my 'ome, write a letter for my family and grab my sheet. You come to my place wiz ze car and Marianne. Take some stuff wiz you for a nice fire. Where shall we go after zat?"

"What do you think, let's go to California. We'll sell the house and car and we'll be able to let it all go and start again somewhere. We can do anything there." Gregory said with a twisted smile. He walked over to my sister and was the first one to touch her after her death, wiping the hair from her face carefully. "I'll put her some clothes on at my place if you don't mind. I'll be over at your place in half an hour, I can't really walk fast like this while carrying your sister." He said, fixing her hair.

"Merci. Au revoir, Marianne." I whisper, letting the weakness slip in my mother tongue. "God can better treat your well, or I'll 'urt zat cocksucker."

And with my last words, Gregory picks her of the ground gracefully to end this madness.

This was one life too much I let spill here in South Park.


End file.
